House of Anubis on Facebook!
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: The story told through FB! I added some parts that could only be on FB but the plot is the same! R&R! Rated T for some swearing. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I know there are fanfics all over this website like this but I don't think anyone's done this in House of Anubis. I'm not sure if this will be any good, it's not like anything I've written before so bare with me. Okay, onto the disclaimer._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis or Facebook._

**Nina Martin** has changed her current location from Boston, Massachusetts to Anubis House.

….

**Nina Martin **is now friends with Amber Millington, Fabian Rutter, Mick Campbell, Mara Jaffray, Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke.

(**Amber Millington** and **Fabian Rutter **like this)

**Patricia Williamson: **Dislike! You guys are such traitors! Since when are you her friends instead of mine!

**Fabian Rutter: **Since you became such a witch, Patricia.

(**Amber Millington **likes this.)

**Nina Martin: **They can be both of our friends!

**Patricia Williamson: **Not likely.

….

**Patricia Williamson: **wrote on **Nina Martin**'s wall: You need to do an initiation ceremony.

(**Jerome Clarke** and **Alfie Lewis **like this)

**Nina Martin: **Okay, what do I need to do?

**Alfie Lewis: **Sneak into the attic and bring back something to prove you've been there.

**Nina Martin: **I'll do it. What time?

**Patricia Williamson: **Midnight

**Alfie Lewis: **The witching hour! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

(**Jerome Clarke** likes this)

**Fabian Rutter**: Alfie! Cut it out!

**Jerome Clarke: **Fabian, does it ever get boring being the one who's always like cut it out, that's not right or fun is bad :D

(**Amber Millington**, **Alfie Lewis **and **2 others **like this.)

**Fabian**** Rutter: **Ha ha, no.

**Amber Millington: **Nina, you're going up into the attic?

(**Fabian Rutter **likes this.)

**Nina Martin: **Sure, why not? I mean it's not like it's…

**Amber Millington: **Totally haunted!

**Nina Martin: **Really?

**Jerome Clarke: **Yeah, Amber's right. By the former students that went up their…NEVER TO RETURN!

(**Alfie Lewis**,** Patricia Williamson **and **Amber Millington **like this.)

**Alfie ****Lewis: **DUN-DUN-DUNN!

(**Patricia Williamson **likes this)

**Patricia Williamson: **Getting cold feet?

**Nina Martin: **No! Not at all. Let's start tonight! I can't wait…

**Patricia Williamson: **Oh we've got something else planned for you tonight!

**Fabian Rutter: **I can't wait to hear this.

**Patricia Williamson: **The key! She can't go up into the attic without the key. She has to steal it from Victor.

**Nina Martin: **:o

(**Amber Millington **and **Fabian Rutter **like this)

….

**Mara Jaffray:** As always, **Amber Millington** refuses to help wash the dishes with me.

(**Mick Campbell** likes this.)

**Amber Millington: **I hate chores! Washing up makes my fingertips all wrinkly!

**Mara Jaffray: **I know! If only there were some sort of glove, made from rubber! That could protect your hands from water!

**Amber Millington: **Fine I'll help!

….

**Amber Millington:** **Mick Campbell **IS SO DEAD WHEN I FIND HIM!

**Mick Campbell: **What did I do?

**Amber Millington: **I thought the bracelet you gave me was a token of our love!

**Mick Campbell: **It is!

**Amber Millington: **Then what's Mara's?

**Mick Campbell:** Oh, that. Listen that was just a little thank you present!

(**Mara Jaffray **likes this.)

**Amber Millington:** You can have mine back!

**Fabian Rutter: **It's not the best of moves, is it? Giving a girl the same present as your girlfriend.

(**Amber Millington **and **Mara Jaffray** like this)

**Mick Campbell: **Shut up!

…

**Nina Martin: **I got the key and managed to not get eaten by creepy Victor!

(**Fabian Rutter **likes this)

**Alfie Lewis: **Lucky!

**Jerome Clarke: **Very lucky!

**Patricia Williamson:** Well we'll see how lucky she is tomorrow night, when she goes up into that attic.

(**Jerome Clarke **likes this)

….

**Patricia Williamson:** Now my calls aren't even going through to Joy's voicemail! I'm just getting an unattainable signal! What does that mean?

**Jerome Clarke: **It just means that she's gotten tired of you bombarding her with messages and texts so she's gone and changed her phone contract.

(**Alfie Lewis**,** Amber Millington** and **5 others **like this)

**Patricia Williamson: **Not funny Jerome!

…..

**Amber Millington: **Our new History/Drama teacher is H-O-T!

(**Nina Martin** and **Mara Jaffray **like this.)

**Mick Campbell: **:'(

(**Fabian Rutter **likes this.)

**Amber Millington: **I am so pleased Mr. Flemmings had a heart attack!

(**Nina Martin**, **Mara Jaffray** and **Patricia Williamson **like this)

**Alfie Lewis: **Lol! XD

**Amber Millington:** Sorry, that didn't come out right!

(**Nina Martin **and **Alfie Lewis **like this)

**Jason Winkler: **You guys know I have a Facebook, right?

**Amber Millington:** …

(**Nina Martin **and **Mara Jaffray **like this)

**Nina Martin: **Awkward…

(**Amber Millington **and **Jason Winkler **like this)

…

**Jason Winkler** is now friends with **Nina Martin**, **Patricia Williamson**, **Amber Millington **and **Mara Jaffray.**

**Alfie Lewis: **You guys friended a teacher? Weird…

(**Fabian Rutter** likes this)

**Mick Campbell: **It's just because they think he's good looking!

(**Nina Martin **and **Amber Millington **like this.)

**Nina Martin: **No duh!

(**Amber Millington **likes this)

**Fabian Rutter: **Dislike!

(**Alfie Lewis **likes this)

**Nina Martin: **?

**Mick Campbell: **He disliked it because he has a big crush on you!

(**Jerome Clarke**, **Alfie Lewis **and **Amber Millington **like this.)

**Fabian Rutter: **I do not!

**Amber Millington: **DO TOO!

(**Mick Campbell** likes this)

**Fabian Rutter: **No, I don't!

**Nina Martin: **You guys, I'm still here!

(**Jason Winkler **likes this)

**Fabian Rutter:**…Mick you better delete what you wrote!

**Mick Campbell: **No, you like her!

**Fabian Rutter: **NO I DON'T!

**Amber Millington:** Yes you do :)

**Fabian Rutter:** AMBER! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON NINA! :/

(**Nina Martin **likes this)

**Amber Millington: **Nina, you're not guilt free either! Everyone knows you like Fabian!

(**Mick Campbell, Mara Jaffray** and **3 others** like this.)

**Nina Martin:** No! That's so not true! :(

**Fabian Rutter: **This just got really awkward…

(**Nina Martin **likes this.)

…..

**Jason Winkler** is now friends with **Alfie Lewis** and **Jerome Clarke**,

**Nina Martin:** HA! It's not so weird now, is it?

**Alfie Lewis:** No it's still weird you guys have a crush on our teacher…

(**Jason Winkler **and **Fabian Rutter** like this.)

**Nina Martin: **But you guys are friends with him too!

**Jerome Clarke:** Yeah, so we can use things from Facebook to blackmail him!

(**Alfie Lewis **likes this.)

…..

**Jason Winkler **deleted **Jerome Clarke **and **Alfie Lewis **as friends.

(**Amber Millington **likes this)

**Jerome Clarke:** Ahh it's too bad. I bet we could have found some really good things!

(**Alfie Lewis** likes this)

_And fin! What did you guys think? Should I continue this?_

_~Love_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey so I was so happy that I got 17 reviews :D ! Keep it up people! To all of you reading All Summer Long, I'm having major writer's block. SORRY D: ! Anyways most people seem to like this so I'll go on._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis or Facebook. If I did Facebook would be House of Anubis themed. HOW EPIC WOULD THAT BE? XD_

**Patricia Williamson: **Sweetie won't tell me why Joy's been erased from the school photo! Something's up…

**Alfie Lewis:** Uh oh! Conspiracy alert!

(**Jerome Clarke** likes this)

**Patricia Williamson:** Shut up you two! I would've made him answer but he was saved by the bell…

…

**Mick Campbell **wrote on **Mara Jaffray**'s wall: I GOT AN A! A BIG FAT A ON SCIENCE! THANK YOU MARA! YOU ARE AMAZING!

**Amber Millington: **It's only an A-, Mick! Get a grip!

**Mara Jaffray:** You're welcome Mick!

**Mick Campbell: **;)

….

**Nina Martin **wrote on **Fabian Rutter**'s wall**: **I'm sorry if I acted weird before in Science. You've been so nice to me and it was kind of…

**Fabian Rutter:** Rude?

**Nina Martin:** Well…I was going to say snippy but yeah, okay. Rude works too.

**Fabian Rutter:** It's okay :) Look you're not seriously going through with this initiation nonsense, are you?

**Nina Martin:**…

**Fabian Rutter: **You don't have to, you know!

**Nina Martin:** Yeah, I do. I'll never live it down if they think I'm scared.

**Fabian Rutter:** You are tougher than you look!

(**Nina Martin** likes this.)

**Nina Martin:** Only if you mean willing to do ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING to survive in the dangerous world of English boarding school.

(**Fabian Rutter** likes this)

…..

**Alfie Lewis: **AMBER KISSED ME! :))))))) :DDDDDDDD

**Jerome Clarke:** I have to admit, I DID NOT see that one coming!

(**Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Mick Campbell **and **2 others** like this)

**Mick Campbell:** ALFIE YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!

**Jerome Clarke:** Better watch out, Alfie! Before meathead beats you up!

**Mick Campbell: **Grrrr…..

**Nina Martin:** Did he just…growl? O_o

(**Amber Millington **likes this)

…..

**Patricia Williamson:** Can't wait to initiate **Nina Martin**!This should be fun :D

**Nina Martin:** Oh wow, thanks Patricia! The evil grin is noted…

**Fabian Rutter:** I have a really bad feeling about this…

**Patricia Williamson:** Oh don't get your knickers in a twist!

**Nina Martin:** HAHA! 

**Patricia Williamson:** What are you laughing at?

**Nina Martin:** Knickers…

**Patricia Williamson: ***sighs* Stupid Americans…

….

**Fabian Rutter:** This is ridiculous!

(**Mara Jaffray **and **Amber Millington **like this)

**Mara Jaffray: **Agreed!

**Amber Millington:** Yeah, since when do we have initiations anyways?

**Fabian Rutter: **We don't.

**Amber Millington:** Ohhhh…..

…

**Nina Martin: **FOR THE LAST TIME, I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT JOY OR HER DISAPPEARANCE! SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF THE FREAKING ATTIC!

**Patricia Williamson: **Not until you tell us what you know!

**Nina Martin:** I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!

(**Fabian Rutter** likes this)

**Patricia Williamson: **Then you'll have to stay there 'til morning.

**Fabian Rutter:** Patricia, you've had your fun. Now please unlock the door!

(**Mara Jaffray, Amber Millington **and **2 others** like this)

**Mara Jaffray:** Yeah, Patricia! This is just getting silly!

**Patricia Williamson: **Whose side are you on, Mara? :/ Last chance, newbie. Now what can you tell me about Joy?

**Nina Martin:** Nothing! I know nothing! :(

**Fabian Rutter:** You're not really going to leave her there all night, are you?

(**Nina Martin, Amber Millington, **and **Mara Jaffray** like this)

**Nina Martin: **LET ME OUT!

**Patricia Williamson** Stop banging! You'll wake Victor!

**Nina Martin:** Let me out! There's something up here!

(**Amber Millington **likes this)

**Amber Millington:** Hurry, Patricia! Open the door!

**Alfie Lewis:** THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING!

**Nina Martin:** You guys I heard Victor and now silence. Where are you? Oh crap! Victor's opening the door!

…..

**Fabian Rutter:** Coming to rescue Nina with **Amber Millington**!

(**Amber Millington **likes this.)

**Patricia Williamson:** You can't! I threw the key out the window:)

**Fabian Rutter:** YOU DID WHAT? Which window?

**Patricia Williamson:** I dunno. I think it landed in the bushes.

**Amber Millington:** Then we won't be able to look 'til morning. :'(

**Fabian Rutter: **This is a mess!

(**Amber Millington** likes this)

…

**Nina Martin:** I'm finally out of the attic! Thanks to my bobby pin and some lock picking skills….

(**Fabian Rutter, Mara Jaffray **and **Amber Millington **like this)

**Fabian Rutter:** Are you okay?

**Nina Martin:** Yeah…:)

**Amber Millington:** So what was it like up there? See any ghosts?

**Nina Martin:** No, just mice. And some spiders. Possibly a rat…

**Amber Millington:** You are so brave! Well I'm going to bed. Talk to you in the morning.

**Fabian Rutter: **Nina, you did well :)

**Nina Martin:** Thanks:) Don't tell Patricia, but my hands were shaking so hard that it took me 3 tries to get the clip in the lock…

**Fabian Rutter:** Hey, you're secrets save with me:)

(**Nina Martin **likes this)

.…

**Fabian Rutter **wrote on **Nina Martin**'s wall**: **Um, Nina. I was wondering if you'd fancy walking to school with me.

(**Nina Martin **and** Amber Millington **like this)

**Nina Martin:** Sure :)

**Fabian Rutter:** Oh! I found the key! We should get it back to Victor's office before it's missed.

**Nina Martin:** No, I need it for when I go back up there tonight!

**Fabian Rutter:** You're going BACK up into the ATTIC?

**Nina Martin: **It didn't sound so crazy until I typed it…

**Fabian Rutter:** Why would you risk getting caught again?

**Nina Martin: **Even though I was terrified when I was up there, it was the first time since I've been here that I wasn't thinking about Gran or trying to get Patricia to like me. And I just really need to know…

**Fabian Rutter:** Need to know what?

**Nina Martin: **If I saw someone up there.

**Fabian Rutter: **You saw someone?

**Nina Martin:** Okay, I know it sounds crazy but…okay; what if there really is something weird about Joy's disappearance? What if Joy's still here?

**Fabian Rutter:**…

**Nina Martin: **Yeah…you're probably right. Crazy!

….

_And that's where I leave you for now! I love you all! Reviews make my day! So please review!_

_~Love_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! First of all to reply to reviewers. Dragonclaw11 asked if Nina had her laptop with her. I was just figuring she was doing this off of her cell phone. If it's something like that again assume they are using their phones! Okay, next the reason it's been so long since I've updated is that in order to directly quote the show I have to re watch the episodes online and keep pausing them to write down the lines. It takes like 3 hours! OKAY DISCLAIMER!  
><em>

_DISCLAIMER: I own House of Anubis! Just kidding. I actually don't. Can't you tell by the word DISclaimer that I obviously don't? Plus if I did why would I be wasting my time doing this when I should be writing season 2. Duh!_

**Jerome Clarke** sent **Alfie Lewis** a private message: So I've been thinking, you should do something for Amber. You know something romantic! She made the first move with that kiss. Now you need to follow it up with a few moves of your own.

**Alfie Lewis:** You're right! :D Like what?

**Jerome Clarke:** Oh the maestro's got some tricks up his sleeve…

**Alfie Lewis: **Who's the maestro?

**Jerome Clarke: **Me! I'm the maestro.

**Alfie Lewis:** Oh okay! You've gotta let me know when you're gonna switch nicknames. Last week you were Captain Spaghetti!

**Jerome Clarke: ***Face palm*

…..

**Mara Jaffray **wrote on** Patricia Williamson**'s wall: I don't know why you're so upset that Nina passed your test.

(**Nina Martin**,** Fabian Rutter** and **2 others** like this)

**Patricia Williamson:** It's not about that! It's that nobody seems to be taking this Joy thing seriously except me! She would've called me by now Mara, you know she would!

**Mara Jaffray:** *Eye roll* It is strange, I'll give you that.

**Patricia Williamson:** Strange! It's more than strange! But no one cares; instead everyone's interested in buddying up with the new girl as if Joy never even existed.

**Patricia Williamson:** Hold on I think I can break into her locker!

**Mara Jaffray:** Are you INSANE? What are you doing? You can't just break into her locker!

(**Nina Martin** likes this.)

**Patricia Williamson: **Watch me! Yes I'm in!

**Eric Sweet: **Vandalism will not be tolerated in this school, Patricia! You will pay for that to be repaired! And you are also grounded!

**Mara Jaffray:** Mr. Sweet! You have…a Facebook? :\

(**Fabian Rutter**,** Jason Winkler** and **6 others** like this)

**Patricia Williamson:** What have you done with Joy? Where is she?

**Eric Sweet:** Pull yourself together, young lady! And don't try to friend me!

**Patricia Williamson:** Why won't you give me her home number at least!

**Mara Jaffray:** Patricia…

**Patricia Williamson:** Leave me alone!

…..

**Amber Millington **wrote on **Mick Campbell**'s wall:Hey Mick! :D

**Mick Campbell:** Do you not get that I'm ignoring you?

**Mara Jaffray:** Uh oh… couple's troubles :(

(**Fabian Rutter** likes this.)

**Fabian Rutter:** You don't have to room with him! :/

**Amber Millington:** He's still pretending to be jealous. He'll make a big gesture scene to win me back. I know he will! :)

**Mick Campbell:** I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you.

…..

**Fabian Rutter **sent** Nina Martin **a private message: So this panel, it just opened when you fell against it?

**Nina Martin:** Sort of…

**Fabian Rutter: **Sort of? *raises eyebrow* What kind of answer is that?

**Nina Martin:** Well…there were some other things.

**Fabian Rutter: **You're a real girl of mystery, aren't you? Look, if you're going up there again…then I'm coming with you :). And that's all there is to it!

**Nina Martin:** Wow…that was forceful. ;)

**Fabian Rutter:** It was, wasn't it? You can trust me, Nina. I promise.

**Nina Martin:** Okay, before you do anything drastic to prove your loyalty, I'll tell you.

…

**Patricia Williamson:** NO ONE WILL EVER BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT!

**Mara Jaffray:** What is it?

(**Fabian Rutter**, **Jerome Clarke** and **3 others** like this)

**Patricia Williamson:** I'll private message you later! Can't risk CERTAIN people seeing it.

…..

**Patricia Williamson **sent **Mara Jaffray** a private message: Mara, you have to believe me! Something bad has happened to Joy—and the teachers are involved in it! I need your help!

**Mara Jaffray:** Uh oh…

**Patricia Williamson: ** I need to get Joy's home telephone number. I have to speak to her parents. I mean, what if they don't know anything about this?

**Mara Jaffray: **What do I have to do?

**Patricia Williamson: **Act normal, while I go into Mr. Sweet's office and steal that file.

**Mara Jaffray:** WHAT?

…

**Anonymous **sent **Amber Millington **a message: Meet me in the laundry room tonight? 11 PM? XXX

…..

**Patricia Williamson: Mara Jaffray** fails at distracting teachers!

(**Jerome Clarke** likes this)

**Mara Jaffray: **Hey, I tried my best!

**Patricia Williamson:** Really, Mara, really? HEDGEHOGS?

**Mara Jaffray:** Don't judge.

**Jason Winkler: **Ha ha! Wait a minute…didn't you say something about hedgehogs to me YESTERDAY?

**Patricia Williamson:** MARA? DOING SOMETHING BAD? WITH OUT ME FORCING HER?

**Mara Jaffray: **About that… I forgot about our homework and…well yeah.

**Jason Winkler: **I hope you know you're getting a zero on that now.

**Mara Jaffray:** NO! I'VE NEVER GOTTEN A ZERO BEFORE!

**Jason Winkler:** Sorry Mara.

**Mara Jaffray: **:'(

**Patricia Williamson: ** It's just a zero Mara. Calm down!

(**Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis, **and **2 others **like this.)

…

**Amber Millington:** Were you and Fabian on a secret date last night? I saw you sneaking through the hallways together. So cute :3 :D

(**Mick Campbell **likes this.)

**Nina Martin:** What? No! Psh, no!

**Fabian Rutter:** Of course not! I mean like…just no Amber!

**Amber Millington: **Sure you weren't….. ;)

(** Mara Jaffray, Mick Campbell, Patricia Williamson ** and **2 others **like this)

_There you go! Sorry this took so long! Review!_


End file.
